


Finishing Count

by himekohimura



Series: Keeping Count [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You are mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Last part ^^ The three chapters are already written, but I'm still in the editing phase. Be patient okay? :D

The next time they meet it's entirely by chance. Doom has him locked up in some cell that prevents Tony from calling his armor to him. Which is irritating because now he has to wait to be rescued and Tony doesn't have much faith in those sorts of things. He's got history, you see.

And as he's lounging around Doom comes walking in with a body dragged behind him.

"I think you've got the wrong place buddy. The morgue is down the way."

Doom laughs in that weird mechanical sort of way that grates on nerves and Tony raises an eyebrow as the door slides open and the body is thrown in with him. "I'm sure the two of you will get along beautifully," the villain says as he walks away.

And then Tony realizes who's been thrown in the cell with him.

He's beaten black and blue, blood dribbling from a cut lip. Loki's armor is in shreds and Tony tentatively reaches out, afraid that this was an illusion to tempt him.

But then his fingers touch solid mass and Tony is instantly at Loki's side, feeling around for injuries. He's got what feels like broken ribs and a stab wound in his side that looks pretty nasty but seemed to miraculously have avoided anything vital. Loki's eyes open when Tony attempts to move him into a better position to clean his wounds and Tony finds himself shoved hard into a wall.

Damn that superior god-like strength.

"Stay away from me," Loki hisses, trying to straighten but fails as his injuries prove too much for his actions.

"Fucker," Tony rubs his shoulder, glaring at the struggle god. "I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," Loki mutters to himself, a hand raised slightly above the stab wound. When nothing happens, Tony watches as Loki's eyes widen and the muttering becomes more fierce. "Fuck!"

"I'm guessing no magic then?" Tony moves slowly back to Loki's side, bringing with him what little drinking water he had left from the drivel they fed him that morning and the sheet from the bed.

"I don't need your help." Loki tries to push Tony back into the wall again and almost manages but Tony isn't going to be shoved away again.

He works in silence, dressing the wounds and feeling around the broken ribs. He made sure to learn first aid and all that jazz when he started masquerading around as Iron Man. He couldn't go to the hospital as a super hero and there were very few men alive that he'd trust with his health.

He's got Loki wrapped up neatly in record time, though the silence is eating at Tony and Loki looks content to ignore him.

"I'm sorry," Tony says after a bit. "For what I said before. I was angry."

Loki scoffs but doesn't say a word. "I didn't mean what I said--" The responding look makes him pause. "Okay, the part I said about us being enemies was true but the stuff about us being fuck buddies and all that it's..." Tony swallows. "I just...I don't like talking about it, is all." He taps at the glowing circle in the middle of his chest. "Just like you don't like to talk about your blue skin." Loki glares and Tony puts up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't get me wrong. I love you, blue skin and all."

It's out of his mouth before he can really think of what he says. Loki stiffens visibly and Tony frowns at his own words.

Love. Was that what this was? He cared about the bastard, that was for sure and when he left...

Loki tries to stand but collapses. "You're going to hurt yourself--"

"Leave me alone!" Loki sounds like a scared child and Tony's grip on Loki's arm tightens as he realizes exactly what was going on.

"You love me back." Loki looks at him like he's insane. "The questions. The running...."

"I do not run!"

"Teleport me away then."

"You're delusional!"

"Am I?" Tony questions, a hand wrapped around Loki's wrist. "You wanted to know more about me. You were curious at first, like me, but then you realized that you couldn't live without me."

"You're insane."

"Jury's still out on that. Though I probably am because I'm definitely in love with you." Loki is avoiding his gaze and Tony grabs his face and turned it to him. "Loki. I love you. I know I've hurt you before. And you're not keen on loving people back, but i know you care about people. I see it every time you look at Thor."

Loki harumphed at the mention of his brother. "I know you're the god of lies and all that," Tony put on his usual grin. "But try not to lie to yourself."

Loki looks at him and Tony keeps his gaze steady, trying to convey his feelings without words. He's sure if Loki had the power to, he would be miles away.

But after a few long moment, Loki seems to come to a conclusion and he reaches out tentatively, brushing his finger over Tony's cheek. Tony let himself nuzzle at Loki's palm, a knot working his way into the center of his chest. "Don't push me away," Tony whimpers pitifully. He isn't used to these sorts of talks. This is different for him and it's scaring him shitless not knowing the endgame. "I don't think I could stand it." Tony could feel tears welling despite his efforts to keep them in. The last month had been terrifyingly lonely without Loki. 

It takes a few heart wrenching moments for Loki to finally respond. "No." Loki's voice was soft as it broke the silence but held a truth that reflected in his eyes. "You are mine now."


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is unexpected."

"This is unexpected." Clint raises an eyebrow at the sleeping figure in Tony's lap, the hand on his bow tightening ever so slightly. Tony shrugs, eyes begging Clint not to just shoot the god right where he lay.

“It’s really not what it looks like,” Tony says. “Well...Maybe. Just...Look, he’s not the bad guy here.” He rattles on until Clint lets out a frustrated noise and stomps over to keep a lookout. Thor looks ready to glomp the both of them and only Steve's hand on his shoulder prevents the bigger god to gather both of them into a bear hug.

"We'll talk about this later," Steve says diplomatically, eyeing Tony. "Thor, can you carry Loki? I'll get Tony."

Thor nods and gently takes his brother from Tony's arms. "He's got fractured ribs--" Tony tries to warn but Loki wakes from the movement and is already struggling against his brother's grip.

"Let me down you big oaf," Loki hisses as Thor picks his brother up bridal style. "How dare you--"

"You're in no condition to complain brother." Thor hefts him up with a grunt. "Though you really shouldn't consume so much of the Midgardian chocolates, Loki."

"Did you just call me _fat_ \--"

The two continue to bicker as they make their way out of the cell.

"What happened to Doom?" Tony asks as Steve helps him to his feet.

"Natasha and The Hulk are working it."

"Guys, not to intrude but we got company," Clint calls as the hallway outside the prison fills with armored guards.

They fight their way out, Loki complaining the entire way only to teleport as soon as they are free of Doom’s castle and whatever was muting Loki's magic.

"And you promised not to run." Tony whispers to the sky as they retreat into the rescue copter. He swears he could hear laughter answering back.

***

“So you being butt naked in the middle of the Avengers headquarters wasn’t just because you lost a bet then?” Steve questions when they finally make it back to the tower. Tony shrugs, playing with his pad hoping that Steve would get the hint and leave him alone. Clint is currently giving him the cold shoulder. Fury had already ripped into his ass and called him a walking security breach. Thor seemed to be the only person in their super secret boyband who was _glad_ for him.

“Are you and he...”

“I really don’t know, Cap,” Tony sighs. “I hoped we would be but...”

“He’s our enemy, Tony--”

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Tony snaps. “Just lay off Rodgers. I...Look this is already really complicated without you guys butting in. I’m trying to figure it out myself and all I know is that I love that crazy son of a bitch and it’s all I can do not to just kneel over and die right here without him.” Tony let out a sigh of frustration, throwing the pad away from him. “The last month was hell, Steve. I can’t...I don’t want to live without him. He gets me like no one else ever has. And I’m starting to think there is no one else that will...”

Steve is quiet for a moment, watching as Tony pulls at his hair. “You really love him?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“He’s the enemy, Tony.”

“I’m well aware that I’m compromised. Fury already drilled that bit into me. You can kick me off the team if it makes you feel better.”

“I’m not kicking you off the team. Sometimes I don’t approve of your methods, Tony. And most of the time I don’t understand what you’re on about, but I know you care about the safety of those around you,” Steve sighs. “And well, Loki seems to attract the kind of people who love him enough to kick his ass when he’s doing something wrong.”

Tony snorts. “Yeah, well, we kind of have an unspoken agreement that business is business and pleasure is pleasure.” And god was it pleasurable. “I won’t hesitate to hit him where it hurts if he tries to mess up the world again. But you gotta know something Cap, the ‘grind against Iron Man’ move is a serious threat. We need to find something that can defend against that.”

Steve shrugs and smiles. “What about ‘grind against the God of Mischief’? It should be a good counter, don’t you think?” Tony gapes after Steve as the other walks away with a smirk. 

“Well, I guess the 21st century’s done him _some_ good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later Tony comes home to a bed full of naked god and Tony doesn't question his good fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little ending full of smut and fluff? Wrapping up this little collection of drabbles finally ^^

Three days later Tony comes home to a bed full of naked god and Tony doesn't question his good fortune. Instead he slips into the bed, hungrily devouring the treat offered so freely to him, instantly forgetting the three days he spent fretting and driving Pepper and the rest of the Avengers up a wall.

Loki doesn't hold back, fiercely claiming Tony's mouth for his own as he slips his hands under the mortal's shirt, ripping it off of Tony with less than a thought.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Tony protests, pulling away from Loki with an indignant pout. "you could have just asked me to--"

"You talk way too much," Loki growls and pulls Tony back into his lips.

The rest of Tony's clothing follow in the same manner as his shirt, dissolved into nothingness by Loki's will until their skin meets in delicious friction.

They move together in a familiar rhythm, both in no hurry. Loki knows every one of Tony's sensitive spots and teases Tony into a writhing mess. Not to be outdone, Tony bites into Loki's shoulder until he knows it hurts, leaving teeth marks that would show for days.

Loki lets out a keen whimper to which Tony arches into the other, begging with eyes, mouth, and tongue to be taken.

"Please..." The abandon and want in Tony's voice makes Loki shudder and Loki trails fingers down and in, giving Tony exactly what he needs.

The first slide of Loki's cock into Tony almost finishes the whole ordeal. Only the tightening of Loki's hand staves off Tony's orgasm. "I'm not done with you yet," Loki whispers fiercely as he pulls back and slams home.

Their love making lasts hours more, and Tony feels oddly tepid when Loki finally slumps over him, spent and satisfied.

"Don't," Tony tries as Loki moves to pull out, fingers digging in, eyes panicked. But Loki is already moving away. "Stay the night?" it's the first time Tony has ever asked that question and he desperately hopes that Loki doesn't backhand him for his audacity.

It's a moment longer than tony would have liked but Loki slides back into the bed and Tony curls around him, relieved. "You are mine. You have nothing to fear," Loki mummers. Tony nods, not quite sure what Loki means by it, but knows that it at least means that he won't be going anywhere. And that’s enough for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~! I may or may not have a small side along fic from Loki’s point of view. But it depends on the muse.


End file.
